Call Your Name
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: "You called me 'Mikasa' before, sir. Why suddenly changed to 'Ackerman' ?" Mikasa didn't really protest, just asking absent-mindedly. "Besides, what's wrong with my previous statement?" "You're seriously asking?" Levi raised an eyebrow. [Drabble, slight!LeviMika] Mind to R&R?


**Call Your Name**

by Kiri-chan

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki No Kyojin © 2009 Isayama Hajime

**:: Warning ::**

random drabble, containing only light conversation between some Scouting Legion members especially Levi and Mikasa, grammatical errors, some OOCness (?), etc.

**Genre :** It should be romance, it should be T.T

oOo

"Can you just open your mouth and eat up, Eren?"

The same thing goes every day, when that brief voice of Mikasa Ackerman forced her foster brother to keep 'living well under her watch'. Eren Yeager automatically jerked and cried that he's not Mikasa's little baby or anything. And Armin Arlert, as the watcher just threw his sympathetic smile toward Eren when Mikasa shoved enough big bread into her poor adoptive brother's mouth.

Those three, the trio that always stuck together as if they glued with each other.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" Hanji Zoë cupped her own face, smiling widely, two eyes sparkling in adoration. "I'm glad they chose Scouting Legion. It's good to see some cuteness in our oh-so-boring and freaky titan days."

"If there's something freak here," Levi sighed a bit. "It's none other than you, Hanji."

"And you're so lucky having them in your squad!" Hanji didn't hear any of Levi's word, still busy snickering. "Can I have one of them as my baby?"

"Don't ever think about it." Levi answered firmly.

"Wha—whyyyyyy?" Hanji cried in shock.

"You can't take Eren, you will probably drag him into one of your scary titan experiments. You can't take Mikasa either, she won't be separated with Eren. And sure I still need Armin's brain." Levi said it all with his stoic and icy stare. "You simply can't have them."

"Awwww~ Levi is being possessive~." Hanji pinched Levi's left cheek, jerked him away in disgust. "It's hard for me leaving you, but sadly I have to accompany Connie to meet Erwin again. We found some more information about his mother turned into a titan."

"What's information?" Levi grabbed Hanji's arm instantly.

"It's secret." Hanji winked, put one finger on her widely smirking lips. "I'll tell you later."

Levi sighed, releasing his grasp easily. If Hanji doesn't tell, that simply means there's nothing important to tell.

"But Levi…" Hanji turned around slowly, stepped back to Levi once again.

"What?" Levi looked up.

Hanji leaned down, slowly closed the gap between her lips and Levi's ear. "If you don't allow me having them, how about we adopted them together?"

Levi's eyes widened in shock, or fear, or disgust, or even combination of those three. "WHAT ARE YOU—"

"See you later, hubby~"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU SHITTY FOUR EYES!"

"_Couple quarrel."_

That flat voice barely whispered from behind. Levi turned around, stared coldly at the taller yet much younger girl. "Don't you dare say that, Ackerman."

"You called me 'Mikasa' before, sir. Why suddenly changed to 'Ackerman'?" Mikasa didn't really protest, just asking absent-mindedly. "Besides, what's wrong with my previous statement?"

"You're seriously asking?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir. I'm sorry for being rude." Mikasa smiled slightly. "It shouldn't be 'couple quarrel', but 'married couple quarrel'."

Levi's piercing eyes bulged in shock, nearly protest but decided to hold back his emotion toward the younger. "How's Eren now?"

"Why suddenly asked about Eren?" Mikasa looked obviously irritated, or rather _jealous_.

"I hope his condition is getting better so we can go to Shiganshina as soon as possible." Levi scoffed slightly. "What's other thing do you have in mind?"

"He's better now." Mikasa answered in quiet voice. "But he still needs some rest!" she added quickly.

"Of course he doesn't." Levi replied in cool state. "He's a titan-shifter, after all."

Mikasa clenched her fist. Her facial expression darkened. "He's still human, sir."

"No doubt." Levi smirked. "Every titan-shifter is obviously a human."

Mikasa clenched her teeth this time. For no reason, Levi enjoyed his current situation. Watching Mikasa lost her cool and ready to switch into a kind of _yandere_ mode. The last time she turned out like this, Levi had to cover her from being killed by Annie Leonhardt—in the form of female titan—and got his ankle sprained. It doesn't hurt anymore now. But still, the pain back then made him realized how much this girl caught his attention.

It doesn't mean Levi never got hurt from protecting anyone before, it's just… _different_. For some reason Levi himself doesn't now, yet.

"Why you so attached to Eren?"

That sudden question got Mikasa fell silent.

"The same reason why he's so attached to you?" Mikasa replied in such a low voice, barely audible but Levi could still hear it while there's nobody else here.

"What are you talking about?" Levi linked his eyebrows. "He's not attached to me."

"He is." Mikasa insisted, yet her eyes looked so irritated.

"Must be your imagination." Levi sighed. "You overly jealous girlfriend."

Mikasa gasped. "I… I'm not…"

"How about you?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Your condition." Levi explained simply. "How about your condition? I heard you broke your rib."

Mikasa stunned a bit for that unexpected concerns of her lance corporal. "Fine." Mikasa answered firmly. "I'm fine."

"Good then." Levi's fingers lifted a bit, but he wasn't sure of what he would do, so he lowered it again. "Then…" He didn't know why he lowered his voice as well, "see you then, Mikasa."

The short man turned around, stepping forward with strange burden in his chest.

_He put this girl into his team to make Eren fret, after all. _

_There's no other special reason. _

oOo

**Fin**

* * *

**a/n : **first SnK fic T.T

I'll try to write better story another time. Sorry for my poor English, not my native language.

Thank you for reading this :) *deep bow*


End file.
